


Our little bird

by Pinkydee10



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Male Pregnancy, SCP-049 and SCP-035 are actually great parents, SCP-049 gives birth, SCP-049-j is that dumb one uncle you hate seeing, The foundation trying not to be jerks for once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkydee10/pseuds/Pinkydee10
Summary: What if everyone’s favorite plague doctor and possessive mask took their relationship to a level even they didn’t know they would take? Well, no time for questions, they had a little bird to care for
Relationships: SCP-035/SCP-049 (SCP Foundation)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

049’s hands shook. He had never hesitated to preform surgery on anyone before, not even himself. 

But this, this was a very delicate process, far more delicate then the one he and his “colleagues” were used to. When he removed something, which was normally the pestilence, he wouldn’t care if it got damaged in the process. But, he cared now. This couldn’t be damaged. No, he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if he did.

“A doctor must always have steady hands.” 049 told himself. “No matter the case.” 

049 adjusted his position to a more comfortable one as he laid in his cot. He needed to be able to relax, especially for these self surgeries. 049 then adjusted the scalpel in his fingers before his eyes shifted to the area of procedure. He took a few soft breaths and began.

Using the scalpel, 049 made light cuts into his lower abdomen. Not too deep, but deep enough to make a mark. He continued to cut until a rough square-like shape was the product. 049 then went over the square multiple times, carefully cutting deeper each time, until a squelch was heard. He had cut deep enough.

049 placed the scalpel back in his bag and replaced it with a pair of scissors. He then went over the square once more with the scissors before flipping up the cut skin. He put the scissors aside and began pulling away his intestines. He continued this process until he found what he was looking for. 

Carefully, 049 reached down and picked it up and out of his body. It was so tiny, far tinier then he expected at least. He then took the scissors back in his hand and cut the cord from the form. He then put to scissors back in his bag and replaced it with a black blanket. Carefully, 049 wrapped the small form up in the blanket, not before quickly inspecting it to make sure he hadn’t harmed it by accident, before placing it on his chest. All he wanted to do now was collapse in exhaustion, but he couldn’t, not with work still to be done. 

049 grabbed the membrane that had once connected the form to him and took it out. He placed the membrane on the floor, not the best place for it, but he would have to deal with it later. He then grabbed his intestines and placed them neatly back in his body before folding his skin back to it’s original position. For a final time, he reached into his bag and produced a sewing needle before carefully stitching his skin back on.

049 sighed of relief as he placed the needle back into his bag. That’s when the form decided to make it’s presence known. It wriggled around while making soft whimpers. 049 reacted quickly, placing his arms around the form and rubbed it softly. 049 then decided to get a good look at her.

She was beautiful. She looked almost exactly like 049, mask and skin like robes included, but with her own distinct features of course. For example, her mask was lighter and smoother than his and her skin-like robes appeared to be a dark shade of purple instead of black. But their were some features she had that didn’t belong to 049, such as the small mouth underneath her “beak”. But there was something else.

As she stared up at 049 with tired eyes, he recognized them. Yes, he knew those glowing purple eyes, and those inky secretions from her eyes. Yes, he’d recognize them from anywhere. 049 had no doubt in his mind who her father was and that simply confirmed it. 

Speaking of, she wouldn’t be able to meet her father until she was at least a few months old and suitable enough to travel. He would deal with that soon enough. But in the meantime, she needed a name and they both needed rest. Luckily, he had the perfect one in mind.

“Oiseau.” 049 said, rocking her. “My little bird.” 

Seemingly satisfied, Oiseau yawned and snuggled onto 049’s chest before softly falling asleep. 049 smiled before placing a kiss on her forehead before laying back and drifting off himself.

The security team stared at the cameras, still in shock about what they had witnessed. Their superior then snapped them out of it by barking some order at them. This was going to make quite the report.


	2. Chapter 2

049 knew it was only a matter of time till the foundation conducted an interview with him to demand answers about Oiseau. Strange though, normally he’d be chained before being brought to the interviewing room, but all he had one was the collar. Perhaps they figured he was required to carry and hold Oiseau himself instead of one of the guards.

049 looked down at Oiseau, napping in his arms. He felt a smile pull at his unseen lips before a scientist walked towards the microphone behind the window. 

The scientist took a seat before turning on a recorder. “Ok, this is Dr. Block. Today, we are gonna be preforming an interview on SCP-049 on incident number 049-bab.”

(Look, I made up the doctor name and I have no idea how incidents are named.)

Dr. Block turned towards 049, acknowledging him. “Now 049, we would like to discuss the subject of your” Block gestured awkwardly at Oiseau. 

“Ah yes, my little bird.” 049 said, starting to absentmindedly rock Oiseau. “I knew it was only a matter of time before you asked about her.”

Block cleared his throat. “Yes well, I need to ask; How and why did SCP-049-3-“

“Oiseau.” 049 corrected, agitated. 

Block stared surprised for a moment before continuing. “Ok then. How and why did Oiseau come to be?” 

“Good doctor, are you not aware of the process of conception?” 049 asked. 

“N-no, I-we are.” Block explained. “It’s just that you’re anatomy appears to be male so we didn’t know you were even able to conceive a child.”

049 thought for a moment before responding. “In all honesty, I wasn’t even aware I could myself until, I felt her.” He looked down at Oiseau again. “Yes, I know how she was made but I do not know why. It’s best to think of this things as miracles and accept them rather then explain them.”

“Critic as always.” Block said to himself more than to 049 and the recorder. “We have often observed your “self surgeries” so, mind explaining the one from last night?”

049 almost growled in annoyance. “Good doctor, is it common for you to go up to people and ask them about how they gave birth or how painful it was and ask for specific details?”

“No I-!” Block cleared his throat. “SCP-049, please remain passive, we are merely trying to understand the events that occurred and lead up to-“

Block was cut off by Oiseau fussing and letting out a small cry. 

“Oh dear, please excuse me.” 049 shifted Oiseau into his right arm before picking up and digging through his bag with his free hand. He pulled out a small bottle which was filled with what can assumed to be formula. 049 shook the bottle before offering it to Oiseau. Upon seeing it, Oiseau held out a tiny hand as if trying to grab it. 049 took this as a signal and placed the nipple of the bottle in her mouth.

Once Oiseau started eating, 049 turned back to Dr. Block. “I do apologize for my out burst. I believe the hormones are still fresh in me.”

“No apology needed. It’s common for hormones to, ya know.” Block responded before standing up. “But we do have another question.” 

049 removed the bottle from Oiseau’s mouth before draping her over his shoulder to burp her. Once the desired outcome occurred, he returned her to her original position. 

“Very well then.” 049 said once Oiseau was comfortable. 

“Right then.” Block cleared his throat. “We would like to know, who um...Oiseau’s father is.”

049 stared suspiciously, knowing what the outcome might be if he told. “Dear doctor, if I told you the consequence would most likely be my little bird being taken away, correct?” 

Block blinked. “Well, I’m in no position to confirm or deny that claim, but we still require answers.” 

049 remained silent. Block took that as an answer. “Ok then, I think we should wrap this up then.” 

Block turned off the recorder and pressed a button to dispatch the security team. The security team entered the room and escorted 049 and Oiseau back to containment. 

Block exited the room into another one where his partner was watching through the cameras. “So, what do you think Nail?”

Dr. Nail turned to his colleague. ”Well, whether it answered or not, there’s no doubt about who it’s partner in crime is. Even if that thing didn’t have those distinct features.”

Block cleared his throat. “Right. Anyway, I think it would best if we didn’t put them in separate containment chambers, at least not now.”

Nail nodded. “Right, considering how protective it is of that thing.” He then looked through some papers. “However, I have proposed that we construct a small crib for SCP-049-3 with a camera hidden within it to monitor it without making SCP-049 too suspicious.” 

Block nodded. “Good thinking. Anyway, I’ll just take the recording and security tapes to the redacted to be edited.” He then stood up and walked out.

“Yeah, you do that.” Nail responded. “What a interesting development this is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Addendum;  
> SCP-049-3 is to be contained in a small wooden crib in SCP-049’s containment chamber.
> 
> SCP-049-3 is not to be called by her SCP designation or “it” when around her or SCP-049
> 
> No testing for SCP-049-3 is permitted nor is the removal from SCP-049’s containment chamber.


	3. Chapter 3

A dark figure stealthily entered 049’s containment chamber. 049 slept soundly, completely unaware of the intruder. The figure made it’s way over to Oiseau’s crib and looked down at her sleeping peacefully. Carefully, it reached down and promptly plucked her out of her crib and into it’s arms.

The sudden movement startled Oiseau out of her sleep and caused her to wail and struggle in the unfamiliar arms. 

That startled 049 up and awake. “UNHAND THE CHILD THIS INSTANT!” He yelled already making his way over to the figure. 

“Whoa! Whoa! Doc it’s me! Put down the syringe!” 049-j begged, panicked from both 049’s sudden actions and Oiseau’s crying.

Doc blinked in surprise but his glare remained. He put down the syringe and held out his arms. “Give me my child, Fellow.” He requested sternly.

Fellow immediately complied, handing Oiseau over to her parent. Doc cradled his daughter, rocking her and softly telling her it’s all right. Once she was calm, he returned to glaring at Fellow. 

“What on Earth are you doing here, Fellow?” Doc demanded.

“Nice to see you too, Doc.” Fellow replied sarcastically. “But, to answer your question; I overheard some interesting chat so I came to see my big brother and my new baby niece.”

Fellow knelt down and waved a finger at Oiseau who hid her face in Doc’s robes. Upon realizing he had frightened her again, Fellow backed away slightly.

“Great, I haven’t even done anything and she already hates me.” Fellow said obviously saddened.

“Haven’t done anything?” Doc scolded. “You barged in here unannounced and picked up a sleeping infant, which is the one thing you do not do if you don’t want them to cry!” 

Fellow shifted uncomfortably under his older brother’s gaze. He seemed to regret his actions, he wanted to make a good first impression on his baby niece but obviously failed. 

“Anyway” Fellow said, hoping to change the subject from him. “Does Dyo know of her existence?”

Doc flinched slightly at the name, but answered nonetheless. “No, Dyo doesn’t know. Not yet.” 

“I can pop over to his chamber later and tell him for you.” Fellow offered.

“Absolutely not!” Doc answered. “If he hears it from anyone but me, he’ll be fumed.”

“Yes indeed.” Fellow replied. “He would probably cause a site-wide containment breach just to see you. Though, he would probably do it weather he knew or not.”

Fellow chuckled, but stopped when he noticed the worry in Doc’s eyes. 

“Is...is that what your scared of?” Fellow asked. “Him being mad?”

Doc nodded and rubbed his temples with his free hand. “Fellow, you’ve seen his rage before. It’s never been directed at me before but I- I’m not scared of what he’ll do, I’m scared of how it’ll effect Oiseau, I-“

Fellow grabbed Doc’s shoulder. “Whoa whoa, easy. It’s ok.” He said reassuringly. “Dyo loves you like crazy Doc, you know that. You also know he wouldn’t intentionally do anything to hurt you. If he did, I would be fine with you two doing it every time you get the chance.”

Fellow playfully punched the side that didn’t hold Oiseau before Doc slapped his hand away.

“Fellow!” Doc said scoldingly. Fellow simply chuckled in reply while Doc shook his head. 

Oiseau let out a small yawn and started to fall asleep. Doc smiled down at her before gently placing her back in her crib. 

“On that note, I think it’s time I take my leave.” Fellow suggested.

“Yes well, how did you get in here anyway?” Doc questioned.

Fellow then dramatically gestured to the door. “I simply cured the door of being closed!” 

Doc facepalmed. “You opened it?” 

“Indubitably.” Was all Fellow said before briskly making his way out of the room. “Farewell brother! Until we meet again!”

Doc shook his head in amusement, his little brother’s antics got weirder and weirder day by day. Doc then turned his attention back to Oiseau, who was grasping a...ball of moss with a tiny plague mask on?

When did she-? How did she-? Darn it Fellow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify  
> Doc is 049  
> Fellow is 049-j  
> Dyo is 035 (who will finally appear in the next chapter)


	4. Chapter 4

“I cannot believe the 05 actually agreed to this.” Dr. Nail complained, flipping through some papers.

“Well, if they can finally allow SCP-079 and SCP-682 to meet once or twice a month, doesn’t seem too out there for these two too.” Dr. Block remarked, taking a seat next to his colleague. “Besides, they’re interested in how SCP-035 will react to SCP-049-3.”

“Yeah yeah.” Nail waved off.

Doc shifted nervously. He knew exactly why he was there, but that didn’t help at all. Sure he was excited to see Dyo again after so long. 

Doc looked down when he felt a tug on his robe. In his daze, he accidentally slacked on his hold on Oiseau. 

Even after fixing his grip, Oiseau still looked up at him concerned, her purple eyes glowing to reflect this. Only six months old, and she’s already very observant of her surroundings. Doc gave a small peck in her forehead before returning his gaze to the metal door on the opposite side of the room. 

Dyo hummed after fully taking control of his new host’s body. It had been awhile since he had a host, not since the last containment breach 6 months ago.

Speaking of the last breach, Doc was strangely absent during that one. Dyo didn’t think much of it at the time, even made all the way to gate B. He would’ve gone into the elevator if he didn’t realize Doc wasn’t present.

Dyo assumed Doc just got caught up in curing the pestilence, so he went back down to find him so they could escape together. Only to find out the Doc never even left his chamber and didn’t even seem aware that a containment breach had occurred. He was instead sprawled out on his cot and seemed to be in pain.

Dyo immediately entered Doc’s chamber to check on him. When Doc stirred, he seemed surprised and almost scared that Dyo was there. When asked if he was alright, he simply waved it off and reassured that he was fine. Though, he had trouble proving that statement do to the fact he couldn’t even stand.

Dyo had offered to carry him out of the facility, but his host’s body turned against him and exposed it’s arms’ bones. Doc refused nonetheless, doubting that he was suitable to travel anyway but insisted that Dyo escape on his own. Dyo refused to leave his lover in the place he called a prison, but said he would wait until Doc was well enough to escape. 

Dyo helped Doc lay back down, made sure he was comfortable, kissed him, and made his way back to his own chamber before his host’s body completely decayed.

Dyo was roused from the slightly somber memory when Dr. Block came onto the intercom. 

“Hello, SCP-035.” Block greeted. “Now, while this may not be the routine interview you probably expected, we still expect your full corporation, got that?”

“Sure, whatever.” Dyo waved his hand submissively.

The metal door in the chamber opened up. “SCP-035, please enter the next chamber.” Block instructed. 

Strange, normally when they conduct testing on him, they had him without a host. Well, no matter. Dyo walked into the chamber as the door closed behind him. To his surprise, Doc was standing on the opposite side of the room.

“Doc! Good to see you darling, what a surprise!” Dyo said delighted, making his way over to the doctor with his arms out. “I was getting worried. What are you doing-“

Dyo suddenly stopped when he saw Oiseau sitting in Doc’s arms. His eyes went wide in shock and confusion.

“-here..?” Dyo finished meekly, holding a hand to his chest. “Is...is that...?”

Doc shifted his gaze off the mask for a moment and on to Oiseau. “Yes, Dyo. This is...our daughter. Her name is Oiseau.”

Dyo couldn’t believe it. I mean, he knew that he and Doc had done it more than once but he never expected...this outcome.

“Are you sure she’s mine?” Dyo asked almost automatically before catching himself. “N-not to imply anything darling, but one of my hosts might’ve gotten you pregnant instead of me and-“

“Dyo.” Doc interrupted. “She is yours. Just look at her, don’t you see the resemblance?”

Dyo looked back at Oiseau, who looked right back. Know he couldn’t mistake it, those bright purple eyes and inky secretions from her eyes were definitely his. 

Doc honestly expected Dyo to freak out right then and there. But instead, Dyo simply asked; “Can I...can I hold her?”

Normally, Doc would say that that was a silly question, but decided to let it slide. He carefully shifted Oiseau out of his arms and into his hands just as Dyo took her and place her in his own arms.

“Mind her head.”

“I got her, I got her.”

Dyo smiled at Oiseau as she looked up at him with confusion but also what appeared to be recognition.

“Hey there, baby girl.” Dyo greeted. “I’m your dad.” 

Oiseau stared for another moment before snuggling her head under Dyo’s.

Dyo smiled with pride. “Aw, she likes me already.”

“Oh, of course she does.” Doc japed. “You gave a much better impression then her uncle.”

“She met Fellow before me?” Dyo asked almost offended. 

“Oh you know my brother.” Doc reminisced. “Always barging into things he decides he simply must be apart of. That and he scared both her and me out of sleep.”

Doc and Dyo both chuckled fondly before turning their attention back to Oiseau.

“So Oiseau, huh?” Dyo asked, waving a finger in front of said toddler in an attempt to play with her. 

Doc smiled fondly. “Indeed. Perfect, is it not?” 

“It is perfect, I love it.”

“I should hope so. Considering that was your favorite French word.” 

Both parents chuckled as Oiseau chose that moment to grab Dyo’s hand and attempt to eat it.

The next hour or two was taken up by Doc and Dyo talking and playing with Oiseau, who seemed to simply enjoy the fact that she had not one but two parents. Both Block and Nail took notes on the scene, often making remarks to each other about what was happening. Block thought it was adorable while Nail simply thought it was fascinating. 

Unfortunately the meeting had to come to an end when Dyo’s host had decayed so much that it was difficult to even stand. He quickly hand Oiseau back to Doc just as his host’s body collapsed into a pile of goo on the floor.

Oiseau cried out in fear and confusion at the sudden “death” of her other father. Just as Doc started to comfort her, a black tendril rose from the goo and wagging in front of both of them.

Oiseau then attempted to reach out to the tendril. In response, the tendril tickled her on the stomach causing her to erupt in fits of giggles. Doc chuckled fondly at the exchange just as the tendril snaked it’s way over to Doc’s free hand and gave it a loving squeeze which he responded with one of his own. 

Dr. Nail then dispatched a security team to escort the SCPs back to containment. The tendril reluctantly released Doc’s hand as two armed guards approached behind him. As Doc followed the guards out, Oiseau looked over his shoulder and waved to which the tendril waved back. The tendril then retreated back into the goo as a third guard came to take him back to containment. 

Though Dyo was sad to be temporarily separated from his now two favorite people, at least he had something to look forward to besides he and his lover’s eventual escape. And that was watching their little bird grow up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Addendum;
> 
> From now on, SCP-049-3 is to be present when conducting interviews with both SCP-049 and SCP-035 to keep them passive.


	5. Chapter 5

To say that Oiseau didn’t like Fellow was a vast understatement.  
Every time Doc had to leave work on his cure for the pestilence, which was at least once a month ever since he recovered from birthing her, Fellow had to watch her. 

Oiseau HATED being left alone with Fellow no matter what he did, though she was fond of the ball of moss he gave her.

Heck, one time when Doc was working on a corpse longer than expected. Oiseau learned how to crawl just to try and get away from Fellow! That was one of the rare days he didn’t complain because he didn’t want to ruin Doc’s happiness that his little bird was crawling already. So Fellow just loudly proclaimed; “I have cured her of immobility!” 

Even now, Oiseau was crawling around the containment chamber in an attempt to get away from her uncle.

“Oiseau! Come on sweetheart.” Fellow said, picking her up. Oiseau immediately began struggling to get away. Fellow sighed in defeat. “Now look, I know you’re not my biggest fan, but your dad put me in charge of you while he’s gone and I- OW!”

Oiseau suddenly started smacking Fellow’s arm. Not tiny punches, full on smacks! 

“Ok! Ok! I got the message!” Fellow defended, placing her down in her crib. He then pulled a small diary (not journal, diary) and wrote something down in a bright red pen. 

“Note to self, tell Doc that Oiseau has resorted to smacking.” Fellow muttered to himself before placing the diary back in his robe, only to pull it out again not a moment later after realizing something. “Also tell Doc that Oiseau has been cured of being in her crib. Again.”

Oiseau was quite the little escape artist, she definitely got that from Dyo. No matter how many times Fellow put her in her crib to calm down, the moment he looked away she would be on the other side of the chamber. 

Speaking of, Oiseau was at the door practically trying to claw her way out of the chamber. Fellow shook his head and picked her up, only to have her immediately start struggling and smacking. 

“Oiseau, you are the daughter of a doctor, you should know how to cure things. Including doors infected with being closed.” Fellow explained. Huh, that’s weird, Oiseau stopped hitting him.

Fellow took this opportunity to practically lecture the toddler. “Now you see Oiseau, most doors can be cured by simply pulling or pushing them or even turning a knob.” He then began digging through his robe with his free hand. “But doors like this require a card of sorts. Ah here it is.”

Fellow then pulled a black keycard out of his robes and showed it to Oiseau. “Like this. Now, we just hold it up to this thing here and, ta da! The door is cured!”

Fellow looked down at Oiseau who, to his surprise, was smiling. “Is that all you wanted? To explore the facility?” 

Oiseau seemed to think for a moment before nodding. Fellow chuckled triumphantly. “Well, I think that can be arranged!” He then promptly walked out of the containment chamber and into the hall. 

“This is 173 or Billy.” Fellow explained, pointing at the sculpture from the observation deck. “He’s a sculpture and he is infected with immobility. However if you look away...” 

Fellow covered Oiseau’s eyes and uncovered them again to reveal that Billy had moved and appeared to be facing their direction. “He is temporarily cured!” He declared triumphantly, smiling fondly when Oiseau giggled. 

“This is 096 or Lanky.” Fellow explained pointing at a camera that showed Lanky sitting in a corner. 

Oiseau looked up at Fellow with concern before he explained. “Not to worry, Lanky is just infected with shyness and doesn’t like his face being seen.” Oiseau then seemed to nod in understanding. 

“Now, normally 106 or Larry would be in this room here.” Fellow explained, gesturing to the viewing window in front of them. “But he appears to be off playing with his other friends.”

Just as he said that, a portal opened up on the ceiling of the room and dropped a screaming man from it who died upon impact with the floor. “Oh, here’s one now. Doesn’t it look like he had fun?”

Oiseau rapidly shook her head. Fellow chuckled nervously. “Moving on then!”

“Now this guy’s pretty much a celebrity around here. This is 682 also known as Lizzy.” Fellow dramatically gestured to Lizzy in the acid pool below. 

“Why is he so famous you ask?” Fellow asked as soon as Oiseau looked up at him. “It’s because he is incapable of being cured of being alive.” 

“Fuck off Fellow! I know you’re there!” Lizzy growled without looking at the window.

“Very well then.” Fellow said, swiftly walking away with Oiseau while covering her ears.

“And that concludes our tour of the facility, Oiseau.” Fellow said, making his way back to her and Doc’s containment chamber. “Did you have fun?”

Oiseau responding by giggling causing Fellow to laugh himself. “Good to hear. I am also glad I have been cured of being hated by you.”

Fellow then pulled out the keycard a placed it up to the scanner. “Now, let’s get cured of being out of containment before your daddy gets-“

Fellow was cut off when he entered the room to see a angry Dr. Nail, two security guards, and Doc standing there. 

“Back...” Fellow finished meekly. Oiseau, blissfully unaware about the tense state of the situation, held out her arms at the sight of her dad. 

“SCP-049-J please return SC- I mean Oiseau back to containment.” Dr. Nail ordered. 

Fellow obeyed, walking over to Doc and handing Oiseau to him. Doc gave him a disappointing look before walking back into the containment chamber. Perhaps Fellow could cure him of his disappointment next time they met?

“You, confiscate his keycard. And you, escort SCP-049-J to the interviewing room.” Nail ordered.

The first guard snatched the keycard from Fellow’s hands while the second dragged him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Block: SCP-049-J, we need you to explain your actions regarding the events of-
> 
> 049-J: I was simply curing my niece of her curiosity, is that really so much to explain?
> 
> Dr. Block: It is when you’re walking around with an 05 Keycard. How did you acquire one anyway?
> 
> 049-J: Oh, it was during a containment breach. I simply cured it of being on the floor.
> 
> Dr. Block: You picked it up?
> 
> 049-J: Well...um...yes but- Oh look! Pestilence, over there!
> 
> Dr. Block: What are you talking about, I- Oh god dang it! Where did he go?!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this chapter is kinda more of filler while I get a solid idea for the next chapter.
> 
> This chapter is more of the files that were written while SCP-049 was pregnant with Oiseau and after he gave birth. Warning: SCP pregnancy is weird lol

[]/[]/20[]

SCP-049 has been acting strangely since re-containment after the recent containment breach. 

At first, it was assumed that he was just moody after being captured after getting close to escaping. However, SCP-049 has not shown his normal urgency or enthusiasm to preform his usual surgeries.

Awaiting approval to provide a human corpse to see if there is a change in abilities.

Approved 

Incident 049-cons  
(Still have no idea how to name incidents lol)

SCP-049 was provided the corpse of a recently deceased D-Class that died after testing with SCP-173. Do to the fact that the corpse was still in tact besides the neck, it seemed perfect.

SCP-049 didn’t seem as enthusiastic as he normally is, but appeared grateful to staff. 

SCP-049 pulled a scalpel and pair of scissors out of his medical bag and began cutting near the stomach cavity. 

However, when the stomach was exposed, SCP-049 appeared to enter a trance of some sorts. Suddenly dropping the tools and [Redacted] out the entire digestive track and rapidly consumed it, only stopping when the end of the large intestine was reached.

Still in his trance, SCP-049 proceeded to [Redacted] the chest cavity with his bare hands and [Redacted] the ribs before consuming the lungs at a similar speed. 

SCP-049 had just [Redacted] the subject’s heart when he appeared to snap out of it. He stared in what appeared to be shock at the damage he caused to the subject before dropping the heart and proceeded to retch in the far corner of the cell. 

SCP-049 then directed apologies at all staff present for his unprofessional actions. 

SCP-049 then returned to surgery, pausing every few minutes as if to stop himself from re-entering the trance. After several attempts over several days, the subject failed to reanimate even once. 

SCP-049 then appeared to be remorseful that he “Waisted such a valuable subject just to temporarily subdue his behavior.” 

This change in behavior didn’t change months after being provided the corpses of a goat, swine, and bovine. Most of the major organs in all subjects provided were rapidly consumed for an unknown reason, which ultimately caused none to be reanimated. 

Scientists did remark that SCP-049 appeared to remain in the trance longer with the goat and swine, consuming their entire digestive track, respiratory system, liver, brain, and eyes, then compared to the human and bovine, stopping as soon as he reached the heart or when it was half consumed.

The behavior is so uncontrollable and unpredictable that SCP-049 himself has requested to not be provided corpses for a while.

[]/[]/20[]

Over the past few months, SCP-049 strange behavior had only escalated. 

SCP-049 appears to have bound himself to his cot and appears to not even be able to stand. When he does, it’s only for a short amount of time before he starts shaking on his feet and needs to sit down again.

Every so often, SCP-049 will lose consciousness and start writhing on his cot, still unconscious but clearly in pain. When SCP-049 regains consciousness, he sits up, clenches his stomach, and mutters to himself in French seemingly trying to comfort himself. 

Incident 049-bab

After the recent containment breach, SCP-049 was observed to be in the middle of one of his self surgeries. 

When security teams accessed the cameras, SCP-049 had [Redacted] his own abdominal region. What shocked teams the most was that SCP-049 was [Redacted] out what appeared to be a [Data Expunged] which is now known as SCP-049-3.

Dr. Block has requested an interview to get answers from SCP-049 on SCP-049-3.

Awaiting approval

Approved


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oiseau gets to hang out with her Papa during an interview

A D-Class was literally shoved into the containment chamber. God, how he hated testing. 

He turned sharply at the table and saw Oiseau sitting at the opposite side of it. Huh, that’s weird, haven’t heard about this one. Great, they were using him to test a new SCP. What did they expect him to do anyway? He already scared the darn thing.

“Maybe if you put on that mask, she’ll like you better.” The D-Class blinked. He didn’t say that. However, that voice did have a point. 

Oiseau stared confused as the strange man turned away from her and appeared to put something on his face. The man twitched violently before straightening up and turning to her. Now that’s a face she recognized.

“Papa!” Oiseau called happily, raising her arms up to Dyo.

Yep, Oiseau’s first word is “papa”. Although both parents are thrilled that their little bird can talk, Doc’s honestly a little salty that Oiseau’s first word referred to Dyo and not him. Though, she quickly fixed that by babbling out “dada” not long after.

Dyo grinned and picked up Oiseau, lifting her in the air. “There’s my baby girl, how are you?” 

Oiseau giggled out another “papa” as Dyo lowered her and placed a kiss on her forehead. “Aw, papa missed you too.” 

Dr. Nail cleared his throat into the microphone. “SCP-035, this is supposed to be a routine interview.” He said matter of factly.

“Aw come on Nail.” Dyo answered dismissively. “I haven’t seen my baby girl in-“

“You saw both her and SCP-049 three weeks ago.” Nail interrupted.

“So? I still haven’t seen Oiseau in a while.” Dyo waved off. “When you have kids you’ll understand. Though let’s be honest, you’re in no position to at the moment.”

“Block, get in there before I dismember him myself!” Nail barked. 

Dr. Block entered the containment chamber as Dyo took a seat at the table, Oiseau in his lap. 

Block briefly got his papers together before clearing his throat. “SCP-035, I know these interviews are normally talking about your past and what you know about us, but today we would like to the discuss the topic of Oiseau here.” 

Dyo thought for a moment before responding. “You see Block, when a plague doctor and a Greek mask love each other very much-“

“035, be serious!” Nail interrupted, already impatient. 

Dyo chuckled before giving a mock “can you believe this guy” look. 

Block rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, we were actually wondering how SCP-049 was able to bare Oiseau. Considering that his anatomy appears to be primarily male.”  
Dyo smiled fondly at Oiseau before responding. “Honestly, I didn’t know he could either. But I always had the nagging feeling he had the potential to do something, just didn’t think it would be this.” Dyo then began bouncing Oiseau on his leg prompting her to giggle.

Block watched the exchange for a few moments with a small smile before he decided that he should probably continue the interview before Nail got more impatient. 

Block cleared his throat. “Well then, how about we talk more about your’s and 049’s relationship? We know how you met but, when did you two decide to take it further so to speak?”

Dyo momentarily stopped bouncing Oiseau before chuckling. “I take it that Doc wouldn’t hand out details?”

Block chuckled himself. “No. He got offended and assumed we ask that to every couple.”

“As he should.” Dyo said mockingly. He watch as Oiseau attempted to copy his hand motion before continuing. “But to answer your question, lemme put it this way. In every couple there is one who is top and one who is bottom. Now normally I’m top and in charge of almost everything in our relationship. But when it came to...ya know”

Dyo motioned awkwardly, suggesting that he didn’t want to even mention that word in front of Oiseau.

Block cleared his throat. “Right.”

“Anyway.” Dyo continued. “I honestly wanted to try it but I wasn’t sure how Doc would react, so I never said anything. You can imagine my surprise when Doc asked if we could.”

“So 049 was the one that suggested it?” Block asked.

“Geez you’re slow.” Dyo rolled his eyes. “But yes, he was. It was actually a few years before we got separated. Fortunately, Doc was ready to pick up where we left off after we were reunited here.”

“Were you scared about one of your hosts doing something to 049?” Block asked.

Oiseau tugged on Dyo’s host’s shirt and held up her arms, conveying that she wanted to be off his lap and in his arms.

Dyo complied, picking her up with one arm. After making sure she was comfortable and happy, he responded. “Yes. I always do a well sweep of my hosts to clear them of anything they carried prior to putting me on. But, let’s be honest here, that doesn’t stop me from worrying.”

Block nodded. “Have you and 049 discussed or even talked about having children prior to Oiseau’s birth?”

Dyo thought for a moment. “We’ve both thought about it and even discussed what we would name them if we were to go through with it. You can guess the top choice.”

“Were you discussing it before her creation?” Block pressed.

“No. Heck, we never even considered the possibility that either of us could get pregnant.” Dyo defended.

Sensing his slight distress, Oiseau looked up at Dyo, purple eyes glowing. Dyo looked at her as his own eyes started glowing a similar shade and gave her a reassuring smile. Oiseau then snuggled under his chin.

“Funny really, if me and Doc had discussed the possibility, their may be a chance she wouldn’t even be here. Even still, I have no regrets regarding my baby girl.” Dyo finished, lowering his voice as Oiseau yawned and closed her eyes.

Block nodded towards Nail for approval who nodded back. Block gathered his papers together and stood up. “Alright then. I’ll let you get some alone time with her.” 

Dyo nodded but didn’t take his eyes off the now sleeping Oiseau. Block took that as a signal and made his way out of the room.

“Why do they all have to be so secretive?” Nail complained once the door had closed.

Block rolled his eyes. “Hey, it’s their personal business, they have a right to keep it especially in regards to their child.”

“Don’t let the 05 hear you say that.” Nail japed.

“Oh shut up.”


	8. Chapter 8

Fellow eyed his drawing carefully. He knew he was supposed to be writing in his diary, but his handwriting was so sloppy that even he couldn’t read it. Now let’s see, whack the shoe there, stick the umbrella there, what was he supposed to do with the apple? 

Fellow paused in his thoughts when he heard Oiseau giggle. He looked up and saw her holding a one sided conversation with her ball of moss.

“How’s the examination going Oiseau, is Professor Moss cured yet?” 

Oiseau looked up at Fellow before shaking her head. 

Fellow chuckled fondly. “Don’t worry, these things take time, especially with someone as young as you.”

They both returned to their previous activities before an alarm went off. Oiseau let out a scared cry, voicing her need for comfort. Fellow quickly responded by walking over and picking her up.

“It’s ok, Oiseau. Nothing to be infected with worry about, someone probably just caused a breach.” Fellow said comfortingly, before saying to himself; “Although I don’t remember hearing talk about one.”

The door to the containment chamber opened, Fellow expected that it was the security measures glitching out or even Doc being returned early because of the possible breach. What he didn’t expect, however, was two men entering the chamber, but that serpent symbol was always a pleasant surprise. 

“Nathan, Daniel, good to see you old chaps.” Fellow greeted. 

Nathan smiled. “Fellow, good to see you too my friend.”

“Yeah, yeah, let’s just get going.” Daniel urged. He stepped towards Fellow until he noticed Oiseau still sitting in his arms. 

“Aw, who’s this cutie?” Nathan asked, kneeling down to meet her level. Oiseau, however, hid her face in Fellow’s robes, she didn’t like these strangers.

Fellow was unaware of her unease, and thought she was just being shy. “This is my niece, Oiseau.” He introduced, trying to coax Oiseau out to no avail. 

”Well we can take her too, now let’s go.” Daniel urged again, going to grab Fellow’s shoulder.

Fellow suddenly jerked away from them. “I can’t go, not now.”

The two men raised an eyebrow. “Why not?” They asked in unison. 

“I’m babysitting.” Fellow answered matter a factly. “If I were to leave, Oiseau would be infected with being alone. And if I were to take her with me, her parents would surely cure me of being alive.” 

Nathan and Daniel turned to each other. They whispered to each other for a moment before Nathan turned back to Fellow. “Sorry Fellow.” 

Before Fellow even had a chance to respond, Daniel shoved a taser into his side. He let out a sharp yelp before passing out. 

Nathan grabbed Oiseau out of Fellow’s arms right as he fell. Oiseau cried out in alarm and immediately started struggling and smacking Nathan. 

As Daniel started begrudgingly picking up the unconscious Fellow, he saw Nathan struggling to keep Oiseau in his arms. “Just use the sleeping pill!” 

Nathan dug through his pocket with one arm, Oiseau actually resorting to biting the other. He then pulled out a small pill and wrestled Oiseau to get it in her mouth. After a few moments, the pill was shoved in her mouth causing her to instinctively swallow and pass out. 

“Finally, now let’s go!” Daniel said, literally dragging Fellow out of the room. Nathan made sure he had a good grip on Oiseau before following. 

After running through all the chaos, they managed to get outside to a series of trucks where others were loading up other SCP objects and entities. 

Nathan and Daniel stopped behind one truck where a woman stepped out. “Sorry boys, but we only have room for one more.” She told them. 

“So I dragged Fellow out here for nothing?!” Daniel complained, carelessly dropping him. He honestly doesn’t know why they keep taking Fellow when he almost always leaves on his own accord.

Nathan rolled his eyes. “Let’s just take Oiseau then. She’s still a baby and who knows what the Foundation will try to use her for when her abilities fully develop. Besides, Fellow will probably stop by later.” 

The woman nodded and motioned for them to enter the truck as a helicopter containing MTF landed nearby. The truck then pulled away, leaving the still unconscious Fellow laying on the concrete. 

Block gulped, god why did he have to be the one to tell him? Fellow probably would’ve done it but he was still unconscious. Damn the Serpent’s Hand had strong sleeper agents. 

Doc looked up from his notes as he heard the speaker turn on. 

“Um...SCP-049? We have something...to tell you....” Block said, still uneasy. 

“Yes?” Doc asked. “Are you feeling alright good sir? You seem unwell.” 

Block breathed for a moment. “It’s about the breach...that occurred earlier.” 

“I can assure you neither I nor Dyo had anything to do with it.” Doc answered almost automatically. 

“No! No...we know that.” Block quickly justified. God, this was so much harder then he expected. “It involves SCP-049-J and...Oiseau.”

Doc dropped his Journal and quickly stood up from his chair. “Are they alright?! Is Oiseau hurt?! Did Fellow did something stupid again?!” Doc asked, already panicked. 

“No, they are fine, as far as we know anyway.” Block coughed. “Two Serpent’s Hand agents entered your containment chamber...they knocked 049-J unconscious but...took Oiseau.” 

Doc’s entire body shook. A doctor must always remain calm, no matter the case. But how could he in this moment? “Where...where is my...my daughter?”

Block gulped. “We...don’t know...but I can assure you, we are doing everything in our power to get her ba-“

Doc fell to his knees. Hands holding his head as if they were the only thing keeping it on. He hasn’t cried like this in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is one of the last chapters I have planned but it’s not THE last chapter. While I get solid ideas for other chapters. I can take requests if anyone has any.

Dyo marched into the containment chamber. To say he was upset was a vast understatement. He was FURIOUS, so much that you could actually see steam. He was furious at the Serpent’s Hand for taking Oiseau, at the Foundation for failing to stop the Serpent’s Hand in time, and at Fellow for failing to protect her like he was supposed to. Dyo wouldn’t put Doc on the opposite end of his rage. No, he wouldn’t forgive himself.

The moment he saw Doc, Dyo made his way over to him. Dyo held Doc in his arms, letting him cry into his chest. Dyo hated seeing Doc upset. He has cried before, but he hasn’t like this since they worked on their first live patient. Dyo shushed him and told him that they would get Oiseau back. 

Fellow shifted uncomfortably in the corner. He had been drowning in his own regret since waking up and being told what happened. He was at least fortunate that Doc was too upset to do anything to him besides lecturing him before breaking down again. But Dyo, Dyo was probably so upset that he probably wouldn’t be able to stop himself from carrying out every single punishment in the book and then some. 

Fellow took his chances and attempted to sneak past his brother and brother-in-law. Unfortunately he didn’t get far as two black tendrils grabbed him by the arms and suspended him in the air with a loud; “And as for YOU!”

Fellow stared in absolute terror as Dyo glared at him with glowing dark purple eyes. The entire area glowed a similar shade and began violently shaking, projecting Dyo’s rage. 

“We trust you with our daughter for one day and YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!” Dyo shouted, unconsciously tightening the tendrils’ grip. 

Fellow gritted his teeth to try and stop himself from crying out in pain. He just barely managed to choke out a response. “D-Dyo please...I’m sorry! I would never-!”

Fellow was cut off by a third tendril coiling around his neck. Dyo growled at him. “Sorry? Sorry?! Our daughter is with people she doesn’t know and is who knows where AND YOUR SORRY?!”

Fellow grunted as the tendril around his neck tightened. 

“Our daughter is missing because of you!”

“Dyo”

“If you had at least two extra brain cells you would have protected Oiseau!”

“Dyo.”

“But no, you had to be all buddy buddy with those kidnappers and let them take her!”

“Dyo!” 

“I have half a mind to kill you right where you sta-!”

“DYO!”

Doc grabbed Dyo’s arm, forcing him to look at him. Dyo’s eyes softened, the room stopped glowing and shaking, and the tendrils’ grip on Fellow loosened.

“Dyo, please.” Doc begged. “I am just as furious at Fellow as you, but this won’t bring Oiseau back to us. Please, do not hurt him...anymore.”

Dyo sighed in defeat. “Alright, but only for you, darling.” 

Dyo twisted his wrist, retracting the tendrils off of Fellow and back into the floor. Fellow dropped to the floor with a yelp. He picked and dusted himself off. He then gave Doc a quick glance before retreating back into the corner.

“Any word yet?” Block asked Nail as he entered the room.

“All but one of the Serpent’s Hand’s trucks were located.” Nail answered. “You can already guess which one is unaccounted for.” 

Block sighed in defeat. “Any chance of locating it?” 

Nail looked through some notes. “You’d be surprised how much information someone will give while they’re dangling above 682’.”

Nail placed what appeared to be a map in front of Block. 

“They were supposed to be taking this route. But according to the guy we interviewed, the driver assigned to that truck always crashes somewhere either earlier or later down the line.” Nail explained. “Apparently that driver has an addiction to SCP-420-J and is always taking an unholy amount of it while on duty.” 

Block rubbed his chin. “Surprisingly convenient.” 

“I can’t believe you crashed another truck!” Linda screamed at Randy, who was pretty much a damn kite right now. 

Nathan and Daniel stood on the sidewalk where truck crashed watching the whole ordeal. Nathan was covering Oiseau’s ears in an attempt to keep the noise from waking her up. The sleeping pill he gave her should be wearing off soon. It’s not like he could force feed her another one, it’s dangerous enough for adults so who knows what it would do to a toddler. 

“This is the last time, Randy!” Linda screamed. “I will see to it personally that you are removed from the recovery force!” 

Randy slapped his hands over his cheeks in mock shock. “Nooooo maaan!”

Daniel stepped forward. “Can we please argue about this later? We’re not even close to base and who knows how far behind the Foundation is!”

The three still sane humans discussed a plan while Randy danced around in his own little world. 

“Be cool!” Randy suddenly said while making siren noises. The others didn’t think much of it until they noticed an eerily familiar truck start to drive up. 

“Fuck! They found us!” Linda exclaimed. She then pushed Nathan and Daniel into the trees nearby. “You two, take the child and try to get back to base. We’ll hold them off as long as we can. Now go, that’s an order!”

Nathan and Daniel didn’t hesitate taking off into the woods. 

A guard entered the room and saluted Nail and Block. “Sirs, I’m here to report that the remaining Serpent’s Hand truck has been located and all stolen SCPs but one have been returned.”

Nail sighed. “Don’t tell me, let me guess; SCP-049-3 is still missing?” 

The guard nodded. “Fortunately, we have a good idea where they might be located. Unfortunately, sir, it’s near a small park.” 

Block thought for a moment. If they sent out a whole bunch of guards to that area, it surely cause public panic, maybe even a news reporter or two being sent to that area. “Send word to agents undercover as law enforcement to search the area under the guise of an amber alert for a child last seen wearing a costume matching SCP-049-3’s description.” 

“Good thinking, Block.” Nail said.

“Thanks, but you’re not gonna like what I say next.” Block cleared his throat. “049-3 is no doubt shaken up, and who knows what she’ll do when upset. So, we need someone that isn’t dangerous but she trusts to go get her when she is found.”

Nail squinted. “Please tell me you’re not suggesting what I think you’re suggesting.”

“WHAT?!” 

If Dyo had eyelids, they’d be twitching. He cannot believe what the scientists just suggested. 

“He loses are daughter, now you’re expecting us to trust him to find her?!” 

Block cleared his throat. “SCP-035, we all know you’re upset about Oiseau being lost in SCP-049-J’s care, but we cannot risk either you or SCP-049 being around an unknown number of people. Who knows how many people would be killed.” He justified. 

“Um, Block?” Fellow spoke up. “I hate to say it but, I’m with Dyo on this. I can’t be trusted with Oiseau anymore.”

“How about this.” Nail cut in. “You either allow SCP-049-J to go with our agents to collect Oiseau, or don’t and she mistakes our agents as threats and hurts them.” 

“Hurts them? Hurts them?!” Dyo shouted. “First of all, your agents deserve to be hurt for all they’ve done! Second of all, how DARE you say that our little bird is a threa-?!”

“Dyo...” 

Dyo looked at Doc, letting his anger simmer for a moment. 

“Dyo listen.” Doc said, holding Dyo’s arm. “You know as well as I how dangerous both of us can be on our own. We don’t know if Oiseau has inherited them or anything at all. They’re just trying to be careful.” 

With Dyo slightly calmer, Doc walked over to Fellow and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“I trust you Fellow. Please, just bring her back.” Was all Doc said. 

“This is ridiculous.” Daniel complained behind a grey plague doctor mask. 

“Relax, you’re fine.” Nathan said behind his own beige plague doctor mask.

In order to get back to base, they had to make their way through a park. Unfortunately, they couldn’t do it without drawing any unwanted suspicion to Oiseau. So, Nathan had the brilliant idea to don their own plague doctor masks so there wouldn’t be any unwanted attention on Oiseau. 

“I still can’t believe you carry this shit around.” Daniel said, glaring at the people staring at them. 

“Well, how else was I supposed to hang out with Fellow outside of base?” Nathan answered. 

Nathan fixed his grip on Oiseau as she started fussing for like the sixth time.

Daniel and Nathan then wordlessly quickened their pace as the secret path leading back to base came into view. Just a little further. A little further. Just a little-

A camera flash followed by a silent curse sounded behind them causing them to freeze. They reluctantly turned around to see two teenage girls walking up to them. 

“Sorry about that.” The first one apologized. “We just saw your cute costumes and I had to take a picture.”

“N-no worries, ladies.” Nathan said quickly before Daniel cursed them out. 

The second girl kneeled in front of Oiseau. “Awww, she’s so cute! What’s her name?”

“O-Oiseau...” Nathan answered. “We’re uh...babysitting her while her parents are...uh...at work.”

“Huh, foreign. I like it.” The second girl responded, standing back up. 

The first girl checked her phone when it buzzed while the second girl continued to talk to Daniel and Nathan, unaware of their urgency to leave. 

“So, why are you wearing those costumes?” The second girl asked. “You guys going to a comic con?”

“No!” Daniel answered suspiciously fast. “She’s uh...allergic to sunlight and...uh...”

“We just wear masks so uh...people judge us instead of her.” Nathan finished. 

The second girl raised an eyebrow but seemed to accept the explanation. The first girl, however, widened her eyes at something she saw on her phone.

“Uh...Becky?” 

Becky turned to her friend as she showed her what was on her phone. Right there in bold letters; Amber Alert: Toddler last seen wearing dark purple robes and plague doctor mask.

“Gabby, do you think?”

“Oh I think.”

Taking advantage of their distraction, Daniel and Nathan tried to get back on track. 

“Well, sorry, but we’d better get going!” Daniel said hastily.

“Wait.” Gabby stopped them. “Where do her parents work?”

“They’re doctors!”

“They’re actors!”

Nathan and Daniel froze at their contradicting claims. Gabby dialed something on her phone while Becky stepped in front of the men.

“Pl-please, we really must be going.” Nathan tried. 

“No, I think you really must stay.” Becky said, glaring at them.

Nathan was too busy trying to get Becky to move while Daniel was too busy trying to get Gabby off the phone with the police that no one noticed Oiseau stirring. 

Oiseau let out a yawn and slowly opened her eyes. She looked around confused. Where was she? She stared at the people around her. Where’s dada? Where’s papa?Where’s fell oh? Her eyes started watering. Then she noticed she was in someone’s arms, someone she didn’t know. 

Everyone stopped as Oiseau stared crying. Nathan tried to get her to stop but the sound of his voice only made her cry more. 

“Why is she crying?” Becky demanded. 

“Her...uh...parents are usually home after her nap.” Nathan attempted, Oiseau not helping by struggling to get out of his arms. 

“Oh, yeah right you kidnappers!” Gabby shouted at them. 

Through the chaos, Daniel took noticed of some officers and a familiar robed figure quickly approaching from the opposite side of the park.

Thinking fast, Daniel grabbed Gabby’s phone and threw it away. While both girls were temporarily distracted, Daniel shouted; “Nathan go!”

Nathan shoved past Becky and ran towards the trees for cover. He didn’t look back but her can tell the officers were close. Almost there, almost-

Something grabbed his leg causing his to trip. Becky ran past him and caught Oiseau just as Nathan tossed her. Nathan looked down at his leg and saw a tiny purple tendril around his ankle. 

“OISEAU!” 

Oiseau opened her eyes at the familiar voice. She immediately held out her arms as he approached. “Fell oh!” She cried. 

Eight officers placed Daniel and Nathan in handcuffs and ripped off their masks. Becky handed Oiseau over to Fellow once he was close enough. 

Oiseau cried into Fellow’s robes. “It’s ok. It’s ok Oiseau. I got you. I got you. You’re cured of being lost.” Fellow comforted, feeling tears in his own eyes. 

He turned to Becky and gave a silent thank you. Becky said it was no problem, completely ignoring his “costume”.

One of the officers talked into a walkie-talkie. “Perpetrators in custody, bring the truck around.” He then turned to the teenagers. “Sorry ladies, but you’re gonna have to come with us for questioning.” 

“That’s alright.” Gabby answered picking up her phone. “Please, just get that baby home.” 

“Fellow, please.” Nathan begged. “You gotta understand, we were just following orders! We-“

“Oh would you calm down, Nate.” Daniel interrupted. “What’s he gonna do, beat us with a shoe?” 

Fellow handed Oiseau Professor Moss to keep her preoccupied before glaring at the men. “Of course not, I do not deem either of you worthy of such an operation. But I do believe her parents have something reserved.” 

Nathan and Daniel shuddered and gulped at that. 

“OISEAU!” 

Fellow immediately handed Oiseau to Doc as he ran over. Doc cried as he held her. Oiseau’s eyes glowed a light purple. She happily babbled out a “Dada!” as she tried to wipe his eyes. 

Dyo had run over with Doc and was now hugging them both. Oiseau babbled out a “Papa!” as she reached out to touch his face. 

Fellow had backed up to let them hug Oiseau uninterrupted, but he did catch what appeared to be a grateful look from Dyo. 

Doc let out a sigh of relief and placed a kiss on Oiseau’s forehead before letting Dyo take over of holding her and hugged them both. She was back. Their little bird was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Addendum;
> 
> Following this incident, all witnesses have been interviewed, given amnestics, and released. 
> 
> Both of The Serpent’s Hand agents involved with the abduction of SCP-049-3 have been *REDACTED* by SCP-035 and *REDACTED* while still alive by SCP-049 who both refused to use their normal killing methods.


End file.
